DRABBLES
by Kourage215
Summary: A series of mini-stories of various couples from VA ENJOY
1. Skinny Love

After I talked to the nurse at the desk, I walked to Room 26 like she instructed me too. I had to walk down a series of hallways until I arrived at one labeled "Psychiatric Ward" in big red letters, as if it were warning you. I cringed at the sign thinking 'why don't they just call it what it really is? An Insane Asylum. They are just lying to themselves, making it seem pleasant when we all know it's anything but.' I cringed at it one more time before pushing open the doors. I mentally prepared myself for the day I would come into here to see my lover, but emotionally, I was weak. I walked down the ugly hallways that seemed to echo with horrid screams and last wishes of the patients as their sanity slipped away from them. As I was walking, I dared to speak into one of the windows of Room 15. That room could be best described in one word: Hell. Well, the rest of this place was hell too,but you get it. In that room, I saw a smaller man, weak and fragile looking, as if the straight-jacket he was in could easily break him. There was a nurse next to him, telling him something about taking medication, though I couldn't hear her very well for he was yelling "NO! PLEASE NO! NOT ANYMORE! NNNNNNNOOOO!" I quickly backed away from the window and started down the winding hallway again. Room 17, Room 20, Room 23, Room 24, till finally I came across Room 26. I was glad my love had gotten a room closer to the entrance, the hallway seemed to never end, and I assumed the Room numbers went into the hundreds. I shivered thinking about it, and returned my attention to the door. I was excited to see her, she and I had been together for a while before she came to this hell-hole. I missed her so much. I realized during my inner babbling, my hand was still hovering above the door handle. As if I were hesitant to open it. I gulped and forced my hand to move and open the door.  
And there. There sat my love, Rose, as beautiful as ever. Her hair was neat, and her face -though pale, and her cheeks sunken in just as her eyes were in their sockets- she would always be gorgeous to me. She sat in the corner, facing me, and rocking herself back and forth.  
"Rose?" I tried getting her attention. She didnt stirr, she just kept rocking back and forth, biting her fingernails -or what was left of them. I walked closer to her, and placed my hand on her shoulder.  
"Rose, sweetie, It's me. It's Adrian. I am here. Rose?"  
She slowly looked up at me, and a cute smile spread across her pale chapped lips.  
"A-Adrian? You're really here?" She reached her skinny arms up towards me, encouraging a hug. I immediately dropped my backpack and pulled her in delicately but quickly.  
"Yes, I am here. I told you I would come."  
She gripped my shoulders harder, and forced me to sit next her, without breaking the hug. She clung to me as if she were afraid I would sprint away from her. I reassured her by hugging back a little harder. She buried her head into the crook of my neck, as she stifled quiet little sobs.  
"A-Adrian, I w-want to g-get out of h-here. R-Right n-now!" She was a stuttering mess as she pulled out of the hug just enough to look at me. The tears streaming down her frail cheeks. I took my thumb and ran it over her skin, making a few tears disappearing, leaving only smudges of wetness behind.  
"Sshh, I told you to be patient. I will get you out, Just not need to be kind and wait." At that moment, she broke the hug completely.  
"Adrian, I AM SICK OF WAITING!"  
"I know, Rose. I know. Just when the nurses come around, dont tell them anything. Tell them you are fine. Take the medicine they give you, and dont fight. If they ask you deep questions, keep your answers vague."  
She nodded her head and tried to keep the tears brimming her eyes from spilling out.  
"I will get you out of here. I swear. If it's the last thing I do."  
She smiled sadly up at me. "I love you, Adrian."  
"I love you too, Rose."  
We sat there and she told me about her life there. How she missed me everyday. How she usually just sat in that corner, and rocked herself back and forth until she could sleep at night. How the nurses tried to talk to her but she didnt like them, she said that they 'faked their happiness to be helping such monsters'. How the food is better than she expected it to be. How the bed doesn't feel right because I am not lying in it next to her. How she can still feel the darkness in her mind, but when she thinks of me, she forgets she is in the mental hospital then, How it gets out of control and she cusses and spits at people and wants to hurt them.  
You see Rose was in this horrid place because her best friend, Lissa, can use spirit against people. Spirit is powerful and rare, but it also has side effects. The main side effect of getting unbearably angry beyond control, and that happens when Rose literally sucks the darkness out of Lissa through the bond they have. Their bond is emotional, but only mental one way. Rose can see into Lissa's mind but Lissa cant see into Rose's mind. So eventually, Rose took to much of the darkness from Lissa and when mentally insane. Now she is here. She lost her lover only a little while before this happened. Her lover turned evil and left. So that obviously contributed to her lack of stability. She said she would give me a chance now that her lover was gone, but I doubted her. We had been together for a while when she finally cracker. So here we are.  
So we talked and talked, when we heard the ominous 'click-clack' of the nurse's heels approach Rose's cell door. Rose panicked and clung to me again.  
"Adrian, Adrian! No! I dont want you to go! I want you to stay with me!"  
I shushed her just as the nurse came in and told me I would have to be going soon because visiting hours were ending. I nodded and the nurse left us to say our goodbyes and what-not.  
"Adrian." Rose whispered again holding back tears. "Don't leave me."  
"I'm not, I am staying here. Hide my back-pack somewhere until the nurse comes to get me."  
So I talked her through my plan and just as I predicted, not more than 10 minutes later, the nurse came back.  
"Alright, You gotta go now. Visiting hours are over." She said with no trace of humanity for poor Rose. I nodded slightly at Rose, and turned around to grab my leather jacket. Then I cleared my throat. That was the signal. Rose leaped at the nurse and took her down easily. Rose was always the best fighter in the school, so even now when she looked as if she were only 10 pounds, she easily took down this 110 pound nurse. The nurse began to scream but I was prepared ...well, I had my hand over her mouth in a matter of seconds. So more or less prepared. I told Rose to go get the duct tape in my bag. She did so, and I replaced my hand over the scared woman's mouth with so durable gray tape. We dragged to the left corner of the room, not the right corner - that corner was ours. I told Rose she did good, and kissed her on the forehead, before dealing with the nurse. She was struggling against the tape around her wrists and ankles but did nothing more. I grabbed the sides of her face with my hands, and looked into her hazel eyes, and just as I planned, a dazed and blank look glazed over the previous terror filled one. I too am a spirit user, and all spirit users have the power of compulsion. I didnt care if it would make me crazy, because I was already crazy for Rose. I stayed locked with the nurses gaze as I ordered her to do somethings.  
"You are going to go get me one of these asylum jumpsuits, you are going to check my name into your system, check 'Adrian Ivashkov' into your system, and I dont care about your damn rules, You are going to put me in Room 26 with Rosemarie Hathaway. Got it?"  
She looked at me, awestruck, and nodded.  
"GO." I pushed her towards the door and she ran out to do what she was told. She came back moments later with a jumpsuit and a wristband showing that I was , in fact, registered in the hospital. I stripped my clothes and was putting on the new jump-suit I got when Rose purred.I turned around, shirtless, and saw her gawk at me.  
"See something you like, Hathaway?"  
"Lots." She winked at me.  
So, now, I stay here. With my girlfriend, locked in Room 26 with her, all day, everyday. We won't be staying her forever. She now has a spirit-user with her, so Her and I are planning to take this place and destroy it until it's nothing but rubble and ash. We will be the only survivors along with a few friends and we will be set free. We have spent 562 days, 9 hours, and 8 minutes, and 2...3...4...5...6..7 seconds planning,and we wont stop until we know we will get out. Until then, we are the leaders here. We are the toughest meanest inmates.  
So don't get in our way newbie.  
Welcome, to Saint Vladimir's House for the Insane!


	2. Marry You

It was already 2:31 in the morning, but Mason and I were still at the club. Normally we would have left at 1:30 AM at least. But today wasn't a normal day. Today was Valentine's Day. Him and I were both single so of course, we both took off to the club to get drunk. We had been there for hours and already on our 14th round of vodka shots.

"Aww, Gotta do better than that Ashford!" I laughed at Mason, who looked like he was about to puke. We weren't drinking normal American Vodka, we had some real Russian stuff. He wasn't used to it, but due to many experiences by now, I actually really loved it. I laughed at him as he hacked and heaved like a cat. It was burning his throat, and since it was his first time drinking REAL vodka, it hurt horribly.

"This isn't fair, Rose." He glared at me. "You drink more than I do. I knew you were wild, but damn." He flashes me his trade-mark grin and it makes my heart flutter a little bit- wait…what? No. Mason and I were just friends, plus We are both drunk. I figure it is just the vodka and I am really sexually frustrated so I brush it off. He is talking to me about god knows what, when he suddenly stops, looks into my eyes quickly and stuffs his hands into his jacket pockets. He is fidgeting around trying to find something, but is obviously too drunk to easily get it. I laugh at him as he finally pulls out a little black box. "Ooooh! Mason! Is that for your girlfriend?" I taunt him as he turns all serious and almost sober-looking (ALMOST).

"Yeah, it is." He smiles at me as I give him a confused look and gets down on one knee. He opens the little empty box and just smiles up cheekily at me, and winks. "Rose Hathaway, I think-…I know I want to marry you. I love you. Marry Me. I love how reckless yet wise you are. How lethal yet beautiful you are. How you can be so fierce yet so gentle. I just love everything about you. I mean, It's a beautiful night, almost as beautiful as you. I don't know if this is something dumb to do or –"

"Yes. I will." While he was rambling, I was thinking over the whole situation. It looked so bad. We were both drunk, sexually frustrated, and considering how much we drank we were probably poor now. But Him and I had always been close, and He wasn't a bad guy; inside and out. His smiles goes from his usual lopsided grin to a full-fledged 'I am on cloud 9 FOREVER' smile that makes his blue eyes squint, and his cheeks rise and reveal another dimple on his left cheek that perfectly matches the one on his right cheek. Again, my heart turns into a butterfly. I throw myself into his arms and he hugs me back so hard I cant breath. After what seems like long glorious decades, we break the hug and sit our drunken selves down in a booth by the window.

"So, when is the wedding, Hathaway?" His lopsided smile didn't fail to make me shiver.

"Tonight." I teased jokingly as I giggled like a dork.

"Yeah." He nods his head obviously pondering what I said. "You know what? Yes!" He legitimately looks like he agrees. He starts to grab his coat and yours and is bolting for the door when I threw myself in front of him

"I was joking, Mason!" I smile nervously at him, and he just blushes a little.

"I wasn't. Lets go!" He runs past me and out the door, but comes back at least 5 minutes later because I hadn't followed.

"Hey, whats wrong? I want to marry you, Rose. I don't know if it's the look that is always in your eyes, or the fact that we had a few bottles of vodka, but who cares? I do know I love and want to marry you."

I try to smile at him, but I know he sees the hesitation in my eyes. I was about to speak up when he continued.

"I know this little chapel on the boulevard. We can go!"

"What about our families?"

He scoffs. "What family, Rose?" You shrug realizing he was right. Both of your families weren't….stable to say the least.

"I feel bad still."

"No one has to know." Again, I hesitate. "C'mon girl! We did you get so uptight."

I look back at the booth we were just sharing, and see there is one more shot. I walk over to it, making sure to swing my hips a little more just for Mason. It works, I can feel him staring at me. I grab the shot of vodka and down it. I inhale the scent and savor the taste of it as I swallow the liquor slowly. I spin on my heels and link my arm in between Masons.

"You got a pocket full of cash we can just blow?" I ask him as we both position ourselves on his motorcycle.

"Nope." He states proudly. "But my parents do, and I have their credit card. So GIDDY UP!"

Him and I drove up to the chapel, got married with a cheap ring (like…50 cents was all we spent) which was later replaced with a proper diamond ring, and well here we are. Again. At the same bar, getting drunk again. On Valentines day. Only one thing changed. We are no longer both single. He looks over at me after downing another shot of vodka, which because of me, he is now used to.

"Hey." I warn as I catch him gawking at my chest.

"Ha, sorry. But think tonight I might get a chance at the Hathaway Special?"

I giggled at what he called it, and gave him my best impression of his trade-mark smile.

"Come over here, and find out." I wink as he practically teleports over to me, and in a matter of seconds, the kiss is getting hot. Too hot for the public to see. "I think Valentine's Day is my favorite day now." I gasp out between kisses.

"Me too."

"Let's get outta here." With that we run to the motorcycle and speed home.


	3. Her

Mason's POV:

I walked over to her room. I had seen her run out of the gym and towards the west wing, so I assumed that she was with Lissa as of now. Something happened. In the gym, a dance was taking place and I had been watching Rose because her aura just wasn't right. She always had a sunny golden aura barely laced with darkness, but now, tonight it seemed vice-versa. Spirit was taking a toll on Rose's beautiful personality, and I couldn't stand back and watch it happen. I was such an idiot I didn't think of anything to say to her as I walked to her room, so when my hand reached the door knob and I creaked the door open, I could only stare. She sat there on her bed, right across from Lissa's, sobbing into her knees. She never cries, she is always so strong. She was sobbing and hiccupping so lowly I struggled to hear it. I walked over to sit next to her, and wrapped my arm around her. She hadn't looked up once, and instinctively buried her face and cried into my chest. I wanted to help so much, but all I could do was rub her back and let her cry.

Rose's POV:

I heard someone come in, but didn't look back out of fear they would see me crying. I silenced my hiccups and snorts as much as I could, when I felt someone sit on the bed and cuddle me. I didn't know who it was, but it didn't matter. Having someone there made me break emotionally. I cried into their chest and just finally let it all out. I was gaining my composure and dared to look up at the figure holding me. Even in the dark, his red hair and blue eyes never failed to seem so beautiful. I saw my best guy friend Mason holding me, and only looking across the room blankly. He must have felt I was staring at him, he looked down at me and smiled his signature half smile. I blushed and hugged his slim waist.

"I am sorry." I murmured into the side of his body. He chuckles, and I could feel the vibration and smile against his chest. Mason's presence was just comforting. The beat of his heart, his steady breathing, and just his whole being made me calm down a little bit.

"Sorry for what?"

"For putting you in situations where you have to comfort me."

"I choose to do that."

"Well, you shouldn't waste your time." I paused as a flash-back of what just happened replayed in my head. "I am surely broken now." I manage to mumble before I throw myself back into Mason's arms and replay the whole scene again.

_The school dances usually weren't that fun, but this one was fantastic! Lissa and I were dancing, me with Adrian, and her with Christian. I looked around the room, searching for Mason and Dimitri. I had seen Dimitri once or twice, but couldn't find him now. Mason had not been present at all this evening. The song ended and I told Lissa I was going to the restroom and was so grateful she didn't follow me or question me. I wasn't going to powder my nose and stuff, I was hunting for at least one, if I am lucky both, of my men tonight. Adrian had wondered off to get some alcohol. So I walked alone through-out this little secret hallway I only knew about because of Comrade. I snuck in with great stealth and was wondering through when I heard Dimitri's husky low chuckle. That sound made me stop abruptly and sent shivers down my spine. I was about to pop into the room to surprise him and that's when I heard it. I heard her giggle. I would have dismissed the giggle as nothing, and stayed to spy if she hadn't said "Oh, Dimitri! I knew you had feelings for me." She moaned. I clamped my hand over my mouth to avoid making any noises of disgust and agony "Of course, I do Tasha. How could I not?" I could tell by the way he said it he did that half smile I always adored. I swiftly backed out of the hallway when I knocked over so balls, and caused quite a big commotion. I heard them leaving the room to check out what happened and that is when I ran. I ran away from Dimitri, Tasha, my feelings, and from the inevitable. I knew he had a connection with her, and she was more age appropriate yet I ignored it. I am so stupid._

I replayed it in my head again and again until I developed a horrible migraine. Mason had to go eventually when Dimitri came to my room and was shocked to see Mason open the door. First, Dimitri's face wore and expression of surprise mixed with suspicion.

"Ashford." He nodded at Mason.

"Guardian Belikov"

"You shouldn't be in the girls dorm. You know you weren't allowed out of your dorm because of the incident. Besides, this is against school rules."

"She needed me, Guardian Belikov."

Dimitri glanced up from Mason, and looked at me. I couldn't look him in the eye. I looked down and stifled sobs as he looked away after at least a few minutes of staring.

Dimitri's POV:

I looked up at Rose, and I was sure she was crying. She quickly turned away from me, and I could hear her sniffling. I returned my attention back to Mason.

"Well, I can deal with her now. Thank you, now go back to your dorm before you get in trouble."

He was walking out and was about to close the door when he called: "Hey Rose." Her head shot up at the sound of his voice, as if he was her savior. I hated that. "Good Luck, and feel better. No matter what I love you, alright?" She smiled a sad smile at him before glancing at me and turning away again.

"Mr. Ashford." I urged him towards the door. He nodded and left as I began to make my way to where Rose was sitting. She didn't look at me or even seem to acknowledge me being close to her at all. I put my hand on her back but she pulled away. She had actually scooted away from me. I felt a strike of fear in the pit of my stomach.

"Roza?" I asked her, causing her to flinch. I knew she loved when I called her that. "Roza." I repeated. She stood up and practically ran to the bathroom, and locked herself in there. _Shit_ I thought to myself, _She knows something._

Rose's POV:

He used my nickname. "Roza." He repeated my name in russian. I flinched not because I loved it, but because it came out of _his_ mouth. The mouth that was just all over Tasha. I shuddered at the memory again and jumped up, desperate to get away from him. My eyes and whole body were drawn the the bathroom, so I ran and locked myself in there. I had been leaning against the door but didn't hear him get up. But when he spoke his voice came through the slit of the door.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

I clamped my hand over my gaping my mouth to stop the sobbing noises. He dared as me what is wrong as if he had no clue, or as if he wasn't just fucking Tasha? I gained enough composure to just squeak out a little "Nothing."

"Please, Rose. Open the door." I didn't respond. "Please." I heard in his voice, that he was desperate. I slowly got up off the floor and opened it, but didn't look up at him. I felt his long elegant fingers cup my chin and pull my head up. "Are you alright?" I shook my head no.

"What's wrong?"

"Why don't you go ask Tasha?" I was regaining my sarcasm. Thank god. "That is if you aren't too busy fucking her at the school dance." I slapped his hand away as I walked over to my dresser to get my pajamas out. I was wearing a skin tight strapless red mini-dress. I loved it, but if things got crazy I needed to be able to fight. I pulled out black leggings and a blue v-neck Mason had bought for me just a month ago for my 18th birthday. Mason. I wished he was here. I was slipping on my leggings under my dress, not caring that Dimitri was there. He was quiet and I liked it. I took off my dress, leaving me in leggings and my red lacy bra. I caught a glance at Dimitri, who was gawking at me, before I put on my v-neck. I cleared my throat loudly to stop him. He was gawking and it annoyed me.

"So if you are done here, I would like to go to sleep thank you." I gestured towards the door.

"You saw that?"

"No shit, Sherlock." I put my hand on my hip.

"Rose, Listen-"

"No, Dimitri, you listen. I don't want to hear your Zen bullshit. You are so fucking contradicting! ONE DAY YOU LOVE ME, THE NEXT YOU DON'T, AND AFTER THAT YOU ARE FUCKING TASHA! I don't know what love means to you, but we obviously don't have it." I was pissed off, and when I looked at him I expected him to be too. He just looked defensive, but not super mad like I was.

"I do love you."

"Don't think Tasha knows that. But if you do 'love' me, then why aren't we fucking? Why do I have to see you at the fucking school dance, comrade, screwing her?"

He stays quiet. I know he isn't going to deny anything. This agitates me more.

"Just go."

"Roza. Please-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Rose-"

"GET! OUT!" I yell and punch him square in the jaw. I caught him off guard and got a great hit in. He looks up at me whilst rubbing his left cheek. That would leave a nasty bruise. I am amused until I look into his eyes. He looks emotionally hurt. I was beginning to feel bad for him, but remember what we were talking about. "Go." I warned. He began to walk out but hesitated by the door, like Mason had. He paused and turned his head so that all I saw was his damaged left cheek over his shoulder.

"I am sorry, Rose. Truly sorry. I love you, and only you….Sorry."

I almost ran to him and hugged him. I knew he was serious, but so was I when I said: "Get out." He sighed and walked out. I broke down again. I fell to my knees in the middle of the dorm, and cried harder than I ever had before. I was hiccupping and practically dying when there was a knock at the door. _Lissa!_ I thought as I got up to open it.

"Rose?" It was Mason's voice. Thank god. I ran over to the door and swung it open and threw myself back into his arms. I was an ugly snotty mess, but Mason didn't care. He hugged me and managed to lay down with me in my bed without ever breaking the hug. We sat there for hours, just hugging. I was sniffling still but like I said his presence was a medicine all its own. He looked at the clock as he continued to rub my back.

"It is already 2:53 in the morning." He placed a small kiss on my forehead. "I should go."

"Please, don't" The desperation that cracked in my voice shocked him and even myself. "Please stay with me, Mason." He looked down at me, almost looking relieved he didn't have to go. He places another kiss on my forehead as he says: "Forever and ever, Hathaway." And I fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
